With each successive cellular phone handset generation, users demand more features in a smaller form factor. Some recent examples include cell phones with integrated Bluetooth, GPS, digital camera, and MP3 functionality. Process shrinks help deliver a cost and size advantage for digital designs with relative ease. However, for analog/RF designs, the immaturity of advanced processes comes with design challenges that may outweigh the intended advantage. In a typical handset, 30 to 40% of handset board space is occupied by analog/RF functionality which cannot be re-designed or migrated to the newer process/technology nodes easily, inhibiting vendor ability to cost effectively add features and reduce footprint.
Digital radio has recently allowed the replacement of space consuming analog RF circuitry with much more compact digital circuitry, thereby facilitating the ability to port designs rapidly to more advanced lithographies. Texas Instruments (TI) has proven this concept with its Digital RF Processor (DRP™) architecture, which it has successfully implemented in production versions of its Bluetooth BRF6xxx transceivers, GSM/GPRS LoCosto TCS23xx transceivers among other chips. DRP implementation is consistent with the on-going trend toward RF-CMOS in the cellular area, making it attractive in terms of power consumption, cost, and the integration of multiple radios.
Oscillators are a key component in the design of radio frequency (RF) communication systems. The estimation and calibration of the modulation gain of an RF oscillator is currently an area of active research. Accurate knowledge of this gain significantly reduces the complexity and increases the performance of the phase-locked loop (PLL) as well as the transmit frequency modulation path. It is particularly beneficial in systems implemented in deep submicron CMOS and based on orthogonal frequency/phase and amplitude (i.e. polar) topology. Estimation of RF oscillator frequency-modulation gain is especially important in low-cost dominantly digital high-volume transceivers. In such systems, the phase locked loop sets the loop bandwidth while the transmitter sets the transfer function of the direct frequency modulation path wherein the acceptable gain estimation error ranges from less than 1% for LTE/WCDMA to several percents for EDGE, GSM and Bluetooth, for example.
An all-digital frequency synthesizer architecture built around a digitally controlled oscillator (DCO) that is tuned in response to a digital tuning word (OTW) is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,046,098 entitled “All-digital frequency synthesis with capacitive re-introduction of dithered tuning information” and is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein. A gain characteristic (KDCO) of the digitally controlled oscillator can be determined by observing a digital control word before and after a known change Δ.fmax) in the oscillating frequency. This has been described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/460,221 entitled “Hybrid Stochastic Gradient Based Digital Controlled Oscillator Gain KDCO Estimation”. A portion (TUNE_TF) of the tuning word can be dithered and the resultant dithered portion can then be applied to a control input of switchable devices within the digitally controlled oscillator.